The present invention relates to a system for the remote monitoring and controlling of functions of syb-sea oil/gas production equipment.
Present day demands for energy have resulted in increased activities in the search for sub-sea oil and gas in water depths to 1500 feet and distances from land up to 20 miles. Many of the sub-sea operations include multiple combinations of sub-sea oil/gas wells and associated workover equipment including marine risers and equipment for operating various tools.
The increased complexity of sub-sea oil/gas field operations has resulted in the requirement for electronic equipment for the monitoring and controlling of the equipment at the various sub-sea wells.
The present invention is not only reliable and economical but is suited for module construction and can be expanded to monitor and control additional wells.